Take a Cup of Kindness Yet
by Trinity Everett
Summary: "Got the last seat on the last flight out in the very back of the plane. It was practically the lavatory." He shouldn't have spent an arm and a leg to subject himself to a two and a half hour flight in a cramped coach seat, but she wouldn't pretend she wasn't happy he had. - A ThankYouTerri Fill for Hope (tshlw).


**Take a Cup of Kindness Yet**

_Future!Fic, only vague spoilers for Season 7._

_Written for the lovely Hope!_

* * *

><p><em>For auld lang syne, my dear,<em>  
><em>for auld lang syne,<em>  
><em>we'll take a cup of kindness yet,<em>  
><em>for auld lang syne.<em>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, she'd both loved and hated New Year's Eve and the fervor with which the world around her embraced a waning year. With the promise of something new and unknown to come, people treated December's final hours as if they were somehow more precious and special than all the ones that had come before, and she couldn't help but wish they wouldn't. She couldn't help but wish they would treat the entire year like there was something to lose, as if all 365 days were important, instead of just one. Her own experiences had taught her that much, and so she tended to avoid the holiday, thinking of it as just another day.<p>

Now she looked forward to a new year. She didn't let someone else's need to cram a year's worth of craziness into one night bother her. If that was how they wanted to end their year, good for them. She embraced life every day. Each moment was special, crazy, and joyful in its own way. She had paid her dues, taken her lumps, and muddled through, and now she reaped the rewards every single day.

Somehow, that made her want to celebrate even more.

Even years like this, when she was holding down the fort with two rowdy kids under six while her husband was away. He hadn't wanted to go, but he had already postponed the last few stops on the book tour once because she'd been sick and he'd refused to leave her alone. It had been a sweet gesture – and absolutely needed at the time – but now it meant other people were enjoying seven days of her husband's company when she wasn't, including New Year's. She could compromise, though. Giving others a week of "Very Special Holiday Appearances by Richard Castle" was probably the least she could do after he'd put up with years of changing holiday plans when she had to work. After years of bringing her food and her babies when she couldn't get away and being there regardless of how late it was when she opened the door and slipped inside after her shift.

She missed him, though. She missed her partner in crime. Taking pictures and sending videos of the insanity at home just wasn't the same as having him beside her. As having him there to laugh with her when their children did something zany. Not that she didn't enjoy the opportunity to play with her kids on her own; she just missed Castle, too.

Especially now, as the three of them curled together on the couch to watch the flurry of activity happening just a few blocks away on the big screen she'd talked Castle into when they moved into this place. The kids were mostly asleep already, but she wouldn't move them. They were warm in her arms; cuddly, comforting furnaces just like their father.

They had tried so hard to keep their energy up all night long, but she hadn't had the heart to tell them they were timing their sugar rush a little too early. The candy _and_ cookies for dessert had been a good try, but it was just too early in the night to avoid a crash. It was a rookie mistake, really, but they would learn. At five (and a _half_, Mommy, as she heard more often than not) and almost four, midnight was more than a little ambitious for them, but a deal was a deal. They could stay up with her, but as soon as the clock hit 12:01, it was bedtime. No complaining. She had made the same bargain with her mother every year, and she suspected that – like her children – she'd often succumbed to sleep early.

But she wouldn't trade the comfort of their snuggly bodies and the love they radiated for the world. Even if their peacefulness was making her sleepy, too. Their day had been packed with a trip to a crowded store for pizza and baking supplies, playing with Alexis before her New Year's party and then board games after dinner; suffice to say she was as worn out as the little ones were.

Castle had promised to call at midnight and she refused to miss that. They had started every year together in some way since before they were married and she would not miss this year because she was tired. She knew a little nap couldn't hurt, if only to give her the energy to make the first minutes of the new year as special and creative as they could, but she wouldn't sleep for long. Plus, setting an alarm was the best way to be safe, and she'd done that hours ago.

She woke with a start a while later, giving the room a bleary once over as she realized the friendly trill of her phone was not what had woken her. The kids were still asleep, taking up even more of her lap and the large couch respectively, so she was knew they hadn't woken her. It wasn't the smoke alarm or a beep from the entirely too high-tech refrigerator she'd already fought with once that day, either. No, it was the door.

As much as she loved their new home, the home they'd picked out and decorated together just before their daughter was born, she missed being able to see the front door the way she had at the loft. It was largely irrational, given the security system Castle had paid for, but years on the job had made her wary of not knowing who was walking into her home. It was even worse when she was alone with the kids.

"Alexis?" she called, cupping her hands over Thomas and Elise's ears so she wouldn't wake them. "Was the party a dud?"

The younger woman wasn't supposed to be back until later the next day and Martha was hosting a party for her theater friends at the loft, but there was always a chance one or both of them had decided to join her for the last few minutes of the year.

"Not Alexis," her visitor replied, amusement lacing his voice like honey. It took everything in her not to jump to her feet and scramble to him. Twisting to get a look at him, she could tell he was tired, but he was smiling anyway, waiting for her to shake off her sleepiness.

"Cas – " she cut herself off, sliding out from under her children before her enthusiasm disturbed them. "I thought you… weren't you just going to _call_ me?"

He met her in the middle of the room, lifting her off her feet in a bear hug. She laughed, cupping his cheeks and smoothing his travel weariness away with her thumbs. Oh, she had missed him.

"Why call when I could be here, Kate?" he hummed, pressing his lips against her palm. Her arms wound around him tighter, letting him take her weight as soon as her feet touched the floor again.

"But the traffic, and the airports – how'd you even get a flight?"

Instead of giving her an answer immediately, his mouth touched her neck. He would answer in time, she knew, right now he needed her close. She couldn't blame him; his lips made her want to surrender all questioning.

"Got the last seat on the last flight out in the very back of the plane. It was practically the lavatory."

She laughed, kissing his ear gratefully. He shouldn't have spent an arm and a leg to subject himself to a two and a half hour flight in a cramped coach seat, but she wouldn't pretend she wasn't happy he had.

"Took a cab as far as I could until the traffic stopped, then I just walked the rest of the way home."

"How far?" Her hand slid up his back, cupping his neck.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad I made it before midnight."

Oh, Castle. His non-answer told her enough, but it really didn't matter. He was home, standing in the living room, hands sliding down her back and curling around her hips. It didn't matter how he'd made it. He had made it.

"Missed you," she murmured, her mouth covering his before he could reply.

"Me, too. You have no idea," he managed in between kisses, hauling her closer. "Special appearances are fine, but being away sucked."

Her fingers delved into his hair, scratching his scalp as her lip tugged at his. He tasted like spearmint gum and overpriced airline scotch, but she didn't mind. The alternative was not kissing him and that was unacceptable.

"We could make it a family trip next time." It was a compromise and a promise that it didn't matter how they had to make it work, they would make it work.

Their noses brushed gently.

"Oh, I like that idea. We could get a suite. A room for us, one for the kids. No feet in our faces unless we want them to be."

That sounded good. So good. "You know, we could have that right now if you wanted. A master suite, just over there," she hummed, pointing in the direction of their bedroom. "Help me put them to bed?"

"Bed?" He looked confused until she gestured to the couch behind her.

"Mhmm, they crashed at nine forty-five, but I promised they could watch the ball drop so I let them stay, just in case."

"Best mom ever," he breathed, kissing her again. "I'll get the big one, you get the little one. Think we can make it back here in ten minutes?"

Nipping at his lip, she grinned. "Count on it."

Eight minutes and thirty-five seconds later, they met back in the living room only to exchange almost-shy smiles before reaching for each other.

"Mr. Castle, we have just over a minute left until it's a new year, any last second things you want to do?"

"Oh, Mrs. Castle, believe me," he drawled, moving his hand from her waist to thread his fingers through her hair. The motion lifted her lips closer to his, but he didn't kiss her. "I have plenty of things I want to do, but none of them will last mere seconds."

A shiver of excitement ran through her, pitching her into him a little more. "Well, I can't argue with that."

His hips bumped hers in response. "Forty seconds," she added softly.

"Any regrets for this year?"

"Not." She surged upward, kissing him once slowly. "A." Another kiss. "One."

It was true. For all the trials of the year, the squabbles, the frustrations, the long hours and the awkward schedules, she had no regrets. She never had any with him.

"What about you?" she asked, lifting her eyes to his.

Twenty-two seconds left.

"Kate," he whispered, turning his head to kiss her temple. "Never. Never any regrets."

Their foreheads touched and she couldn't stop the quiet expression of complete contentment that spilled from her lips. He did that for her without even trying.

"Good," she breathed finally.

Her hands slid under his waistband, tugging his shirt from his pants.

"I can't believe you came back early."

_Ten seconds._

A smile spread over his face.

_Nine_.

"Wanted to surprise you." He said it so simply, like he'd just been down the street and it was no big deal. Like he hadn't hopped a plane, grabbed a cab, and walked across New York just for her.

_Eight_.

He always surprised her. He'd surprised her with a ring, he'd surprised her with their wedding, he'd surprised by keeping his calm despite everything her the day Thomas was born. He'd even surprised her with the idea of moving when they found out she was pregnant with Elise.

_Seven_.

She had a feeling he always would surprise her.

_Six_.

Her mouth covered his again, painting his lips with her gratitude. Most people saved the kiss for when the countdown hit zero, bit she didn't need to do that.

_Five_.

She had so much more waiting for her when the clock struck twelve.

_Four_.

His shirt opened under her eager hands, baring more skin for her lips to touch.

"No undershirt, hmm?"

_Three_.

"Better access for you," he hummed, slipping his own hands from her hair and down her back to gather at her sweatshirt. When it came to access, he was in luck, too.

_Two_.

"My thoughtful husband." Her lips curled against his chest.

_One._

The cheeky smile fell from his lips and his eyes filled with softness, with the love that was never very far away.

"Happy New Year, Kate."

Her hands stilled, settling over his heart as she lifted into him for another kiss. "Happy New Year, Castle."

Somehow, somehow he always knew how to kiss her, how to devastate her with soft lips and eager tongue.

"Now, what do you say we start this year properly?" he asked, panting against her lips.

"I say," she murmured, swallowing hard. "I say lead the way."

Two seconds later, he'd lifted her off her feet and they were on the way to their bedroom.

Happy New Year, indeed.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: "Castle gets back early from book tour on New Year's Eve to surprise Kate, sexy times ensue." - submitted by Hope. <em>

_This was filled as a gift to Hope ( tshlw) for a generous contribution to YoungStoryTellers dot com slash ThankYouTerri. See all the prompts and fills at ThankYouTerri dot tumblr dot com. _

_Thank you so much, Hope!_


End file.
